Pequeñas Historias
by Valix29
Summary: Una serie de one-shots de las parejas que ustedes elijan, solo dejen sus parejas en los comentarios y yo escribiré sobre ellas. Kalosshipping: ¿Por qué Kalm se había distanciado últimamente de ella? No lo sabía, pero lo iba a averiguar, eso estaba más que claro.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno pensé que sería buena idea hacer un fanfic lleno de one-shots de diferentes parejas de Pokemon, cada capítulo será un one-shot diferente, de diferentes parejas, las parejas que ustedes quieran, soló pónganlo en los comentarios y yo haré un one-shot de la pareja que comentaron.

Así que intentaré hacer todas las parejas que me pidan. Dejen sus parejas y ¡nos vemos!


	2. kalosshipping

**Bueno aquí la primer pareja CX**

**Pareja**: Kalosshipping (Kalm x Serena)

**Summary:** ¿Por qué Kalm se había distanciado últimamente de ella? No lo sabía, pero lo iba a averiguar, eso estaba más que claro.

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Serena caminaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos, esos pensamientos eran ocupados por una persona en especial, y aquella persona era nada más y nada menos que Kalm.<p>

Sí, Kalm, su mejor amigo, pero ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba pensando?, simple, el chico últimamente se había distanciado de ella, bastante a decir verdad, y ella simplemente no lo entendía.

—¿Pero que le pasara? —se preguntó a sí misma la chica.

—¡Serena! —oyó como la llamaban. Serena giró la cabeza, encontrándose con su mejor amiga Xana, la cual movía su brazo animadamente, llamándola.

—Xana, hola —contestó algo decaída, Xana lo notó.

—¿Te pasa algo? —pregunto con clara preocupación la más chica.

—No, estoy bien.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Xana con cara de preocupación, obviamente no le había creído nada.

Serena suspiró, aparto su vista de Xana, quería hablar con Kalm, quería preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba, quería preguntarle el porqué la había estado evitando como si no existiera.

—Xana —la llamó, regresando su vista a la castaña—, tengo que irme.

Xana la miró confundida, ladeo la cabeza un par de veces, para después abrir la boca.

—¿Irte?, ¿Por qué?

—Yo…tengo cosas que hacer, importantes —después de decir eso Serena se alejó prácticamente corriendo, dejando a una muy confundida Xana.

* * *

><p>Serena corrió hasta llegar a Pueblo Boceto, cosa que no fue muy difícil, pues había estado en Pueblo Acuarela, así que solo tuvo que recorrer una sola ruta.<p>

Se dirigió rápidamente a una casa en específico, aquella casa pertenecía a su rival y mejor amigo. Toco un par de veces la puerta, deseando que el chico estuviera en casa y no en algún otro lugar de Kalos. Y tal parece que la suerte estaba de su lado, pues cuando la puerta se abrió dejó ver al chico pelinegro.

Kalm miró sorprendido a Serena e inmediatamente aparto la vista hacia otro lado. Cosa que a la chica no le agrado para nada.

—Serena, eres tú —dijo el chico, aun sin voltear a ver a la chica la cual frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello.

—Sí, soy yo —dijo Serena, poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

—Bueno… ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó el chico, aun con la vista apartada, cosa que molesto aún más a Serena.

—¡Claro que pasa algo Kalm!

El pelinegro sorprendido elevo la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Serena. Antes de que él dijera algo Serena volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la chica, dejando aún más confundido al pelinegro.

—¿Ah?

—¿¡Por qué!? —volvió a preguntar Serena, elevando aún más la voz, hasta el punto de gritar—, ¿por qué actúas como si no quisieras verme o hablarme? Como si quisieras…ignorarme —preguntó Serena un tanto más triste, tristeza que sorprendió demasiado al chico.

—¿Eh?, no yo no…

—¡No digas que no cuando sabes que si lo haces!

Kalm abrió los ojos como platos, después los cerró y suspiró, para instantáneamente volverlos a abrir, mirando fijamente a la chica.

—Bueno…supongo que era algo obvio ¿no? —le dijo el chico, con un semblante serio.

Serena se sorprendió, sin embargo después volvió a fruncir el ceño como lo hacía antes.

—¿Entonces? —siguió insistiendo la chica.

—Mira, yo no quería que pensaras que te estaba ignorando, en serio —contestó el pelinegro. Serena ladeó la cabeza visiblemente confundida. Kalm decidió continuar.

—Yo…me he sentido raro últimamente.

—¿Raro?, ¿Cómo qué raro?

—Pues…—Kalm aparto de nuevo la mirada, cosa que irrito un poco a Serena, pero ella no dijo nada, quería que continuara.

Sin embargo Kalm no continuo, solo volvió a elevar la mirada hacia la chica, que lo veía esperando a que hablara.

Serena se dio cuenta de que el chico no quería seguir hablando, frunció aún más el ceño y se acercó más a él. Kalm se empezó a poner nervioso, se le notaba por el ligero sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas, sonrojo que, Serena noto al estar cerca de él.

—Oye, estas rojo, ¿te sientes bien?

—…

—¿Kalm? —preguntó la chica, aún con el ceño fruncido, pero ahora con un deje de preocupación—Kalm, ¿te sientes bi…?

La chica no pudo continuar, pues el pelinegro la besó. Serena abrió los ojos como dos platos al sentir los labios de Kalm sobre los suyos, definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

El beso no duro mucho, si acaso tres segundos, tres segundos en los cuales las emociones de ambos explotaron por completo.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, a unos centímetros de la cara del otro, ambos estaban totalmente sonrojados. Kalm iba a disculparse, pero Serena lo interrumpió, besándolo de nuevo.

Esta vez fue el pelinegro el que abrió los ojos a más no poder, sonrojándose aún más de lo que ya estaba. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos, correspondió el beso de la chica.

Así que ahí estaban ambos, besándose, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y se tuvieron que separar. Al separase los dos se miraron fijamente, totalmente rojos, y, después de unos segundos sonrieron, se sonrieron mutuamente mientras cerraban los ojos.

Si, así fue como Serena por fin averiguo lo que le pasaba a su mejor amigo, ahora novio.

* * *

><p>¡Waa!, aquí está la primera pareja, al principio iba a hacer la de Leafgreenshipping que pidieron, pero… no se me ocurría nada de ellos dos T_T, so sorry, pero bueno…espero que este les haya gustado.<p> 


End file.
